


Psychopompos

by Alkaline6022



Category: Original Work, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Poetic, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaline6022/pseuds/Alkaline6022
Summary: This short poem was inspired by the thought of a Ferrier of Souls, like Charold, who merely gets to watch souls come and go. Witness death and rebirth to all the souls that pass by him, knowing that he is stuck in the carrier cycle; yearning for his rebith.
Kudos: 3





	Psychopompos

Merely a Ferrier of souls

Guiding them as they come and go

Fleeting, their presence as it was their lives

None stay but they all ride

Carrying the old dead into new life

Healing the newly-dead from their wounds

Delivering them to a life out of the tombs

Who carries my strife?

Souls are passerby

With their origins and destinations

I’m merely the middleman 

Though I’m still a soul

Will I ever meet the warmth of life?

Or am I fated to be left in the cold?


End file.
